1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a general uterine manipulator and system which may be used in general surgery, gynaecological or non-surgical procedures.
2. Description
The present inventor has invented numerous medical instruments which are currently in use in surgical and non-surgical procedures. One such instrument is described in International publication no. WO 2008/074054 which is used in various procedures including total laparoscopic hysterectomy. The instrument described in this publication comprises a tube provided with an integral funnel at one end and through which a uterine cannula can be inserted. Both the tube and the cannula are provided with longitudinal slots or cut outs that aid in visualising the rotational position of a distal end of the instrument when inserted into the vagina and also aid in gripping of the instrument.
The success and efficacy of the above described and other instruments developed by the present inventor together with the need for improved and more versatile instruments have led to the present disclosure.